


Affection

by Dd_Cliff1995 (Dd_Ridge1995)



Series: WW2 [6]
Category: Ein Roter Himmel, World War 2 - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Also this is on my tumblr acc, Earning Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gun Blowjob, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, One Shot, Or just something I made when bored, SO, Short One Shot, Virgin play, WW2, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Cliff1995
Summary: Octave wants Axel to fuck himself with his gun, Axel refuses, so Octave doesn't give him any affection until he does.
Relationships: Axel Himmen/Octave Mismire, Axel Limestein Himmen/Octave Mismire, Axel/Octave
Series: WW2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409221
Kudos: 2





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> fhnjdmck Tumblr Acc (warning: mostly 18+ shit i guess, pretty kinky): https://ensava-hoyra378.tumblr.com/

Octave looked over at his lover who was sprawled out on the bed. He looked adorable and soft, like a cat sleeping on a pile of blankets, Octave wanted to ruin that. Axel was curled up around a soft feather-stuffed pillow, nuzzling and cuddling it, despite his boyfriend being five feet away from him. The private was a slut for physical affection, always wanting and needing it, and he’d do anything for it.    
  
_ Anything _ , the sergeant thought,  _ anything at all _ . 

Axel’s eyes were closed, he continued to cuddle with the pillow, the soft light from the table lamp illuminated his striking features. Silky black hair, soft pink lips, fragile but broad shoulders. The private was thin and short, yet proportional to his size, however he didn’t have as much muscle as Octave though, making it easy to hold him against his will. That wasn’t how the sergeant operated things between them, he wasn’t like that, he enjoyed hurting his partner, but only if his partner enjoyed being hurt. Tonight though, Octave had other plans in mind, as he unloaded his Luger pistol he spoke to Axel.

“Sweetheart? Are you in the mood for a little something.” His tone told Axel he was doing something.

The private looked over, brow furrowed, obviously sleepy. His icy blue eyes studied the gun, its long barrel and textured grip, he was interested.

“What do you have in mind, love?” Axel asked, his head tipping upwards towards the sergeant.

Octave looked up from the gun and held it up, its barrel taking a light shine from the lamp across the room, the private looked at it once more.

“This,” Octave gestured to the Luger once more, “up your ass, how does that sound?”

Axel scoffed, “That’s a near five-inch barrel, not to mention how skinny it is, it’d be like shoving a pencil up my ass. Go get the Gewehr if you want to please me.”

Octave thought for a minute, he took a few paces over and sat down on the bed, placing the unloaded gun in front of him. He looked down at Axel, who had placed a hand on his thigh, feeling the fabric. He scooted over and began to nuzzle the sergeant’s leg, eyes closed, Axel expected Octave to pet him or play with his hair. Those actions never came though, and the private looked up at his boyfriend.

“I’m . . . sorry?” He seemed confused.

“Oh, you want affection? You’ll have to earn it, here, use this.” Octave set the gun down in front of Axel, who had sat up.

The private looked at it hesitantly before grabbing it by the barrel and flipping it around to the grip. Axel stared up at the sergeant and back to the gun, he tried pressing his face against the other’s chest, Octave did nothing. The private caved, still anxious.

“O-okay, what would you like me to do with . . . this?” He asked nervously.

Octave grinned devilishly, narrowing his eyes a little before standing up and walking over the polished pine wood desk, taking out the chair and sitting on it backwards.

“Well,” He began, “you can either fuck yourself until you cum with it, or deep-throat it for me. Also conditions apply, you have to take off your shirt and pants, do what you will with your boxer shorts.”

Axel whimpered and held the gun flat against his chest before setting it down and unbuttoning his red dress vest. The vest came off easy and he began to untie his bow-tie, which he gave up on and just loosened it and tossed it across the room along with the vest. Then his white dress shirt was quick to follow the vest and tie, getting thrown across the room. He halted for a minute to look at Octave, an ash tray lay at the foot of the bed as he smoked a cigarette, his smile became lustful as he watched Axel take off his clothes. The private groaned.

“I feel like a hooker, do I- do I really have to do this?” He averted his gaze while speaking to Octave.

The sergeant let a low hum escape his throat as he thought.

“No, not unless you  _ don’t  _ want affection, now isn’t that something? And you’re not a hooker, hookers make money and don’t like sex, you’re more of a slut. You don’t make money and you like sex. Now, pants off.” Octave explained.

“Rude.” Axel shook his head.

The private unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants down, revealing soft thighs and pasty white skin. Octave loved all of it. Axel’s boxer shorts were light blue with an elastic waistband, they showed off his small ass as he got on his knees and held the Luger just inches away from his mouth. The private licked his lips and opened his mouth, quickly shoving the gun down his throat, wetting the barrel and trigger with his tongue. He forced it down as far as he could get it, which was the middle of the gun, just where the trigger connected to the grip. Axel tasted cold metal and iron, he began sucking on the gun, moving it back and forth in and out of his mouth. His small pink tongue lolled over the trigger frame, his eyes focused on the handle. Octave’s grin grew as he put out the cigarette, smoke becoming visible in the light. He stood up and trotted to the side of the bed that Axel was facing, sitting down on it on his knees. The sergeant began to hug and nuzzle the private for himself. Axel halted, taking the gun out of his mouth and hugging Octave, who pushed him down gently and got on top of him. 

“Sweets, do I have your consent to pound your ass?” He asked sweetly.

Axel smiled, “Only if you give me a kiss baby.”

Octave hummed again, kissing the private’s soft lips as he unbuttoned his own pants and slid his boxers down, revealing his semi-hard cock.

“So how do you wanna do this, hmm?” Octave smiled.

Axel blushed, his hole throbbed and his dick was hard against his boxers.

“I want- mmm,” Axel received a firm press in his nether regions from Octave, “I want you, that’s what I want.”

Octave smiled, and moved down to take off Axel’s undergarments. He tossed the blue shorts onto the floor, where clothes began to plie up. He looked back at his lover, Axel felt ashamed of his body, and it showed, he moved his legs to hide his crotch.

“Nervous are we? You have no need to be, it’s fine.” Octave kissed his thigh.

Axel moved his legs slowly and hesitantly, the sergeant continued to stare, he had a hard-on that showed off all of his beautiful cock, it curved towards his lower stomach. Octave leaned down and kissed it, their blue eyes met each other.

“You’re gonna make me cum, stop.” He moaned.

Octave lowered his head to the base of Axel’s dick, stuck out his tongue and licked along his shaft. Axel let out a moan, precum dribbled from the tip of his cock. They were both completely nude, enjoying each other immensely. The sergeant began to open the private’s legs a litter wider. 

“T-took you long enough.” Axel nervously remarked.

Octave shot him a glance before spreading Axel’s legs open a little more. 

“Mmm,” He gasped, “that’s nice, I- wait, be gentle please.”

“Shh my sweet I’ll go how I please.” Octave hushed him.

The sergeant leaned down, licking his lover’s hole, pressing his tongue in ever so often. Axel placed a hand on the back on Octave’s head. He sat back up between the private’s legs, licking his hand and wetting his cock. He pressed the tip of it to Axel’s hole, who was whining.

“Ah! Gently, please, sweetheart. Please . . !” He cried.

Octave enjoyed hearing him beg.

“Your voice is so very soft when you’re being fucked.” He told his partner.

Axel’s breath hitched as Octave set a steady pace, he hit the private’s prostate harder each time he thrusted.

“Hahh . . . Careful please- Ahhh hah!” Axel blurted.

Octave leaned down and tattered Axel’s neck with hickeys, each one delicately placed among the immaculate flesh. Large black, purple, and red spots soon became visible. The sergeant quickened his pace, making his lover moan with delight.

“Octave! O-oh fuck! Octave oh god please don’t stop!”

Octave slowed down, teasing Axel. Precum leaked out from his cock, getting on both of their stomachs. The private was surprised by the sudden decrease in speed, whimpering and whining as he noticed it.

“Y-you dumbass, how rude! Hah! I- Yes! Like that!” Axel’s words became a slur of German and moans mixed.

Axel could feel Octave’s cock slide in and out of him, pushing against his walls and to his prostate. He felt like pudding, he could conform to whatever shape or thing the sergeant wanted, and right now, Axel was a fuck toy. Octave smiled, kissing Axel. His mouth was already agape, so the sergeant opened his mouth and slid his tongue into the private’s, exploring. The kiss was only broken by the sound of his partner’s voice.

“I- I’m cumming!” He panted

Octave was reaching his limit as well, he kept thrusting harder and harder, forcing small moans out from the smaller of the two. Everything sped up, time seemed to fly, none of them said anything, only moans escaped the two of them. Octave released into Axel, who shot lines of cum onto his stomach. Both men were panting, Octave collapsed beside Axel. The two laughed.

”Enjoy that,” Octave paused for a second _ , “ _ sweetheart?”

Axel draped his arm across his face, trying to cool himself off.

”Y-yeah.” He answered weakly.

After catching their breaths, the private sat up to clean off the cum from his middle. Octave stopped him and held him down from his shoulders, licking the white fluid off his lover. Axel shook his head.

“Wierdo.” He sighed.

The sergeant smiled and raised his brow.

“Oh please, you know you like it.” Octave teased.

\--

The two were cuddled up in their bed, pillows and blankets making a nest around Axel, once they were properly cleaned and dressed. They drifted off to sleep, both warm and cozy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once this fic gets to the "“So how do you wanna do this, hmm?” Octave smiled." part, that's where I just edited and copied and pasted some old smut into there because I'm too fucking lazy for that shit. Anyway apologies for something, idk what.


End file.
